hybridversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian
Adrian is a former male Trainer turned Absol female from Kalos. He's the main character of the story Pokémon: Wish Granted on Deviantart. Bio At first, Adrian was an ordinary Trainer. Started his Journey in Lumiose, could not enter the gym yet with his one pokemon, traveled all throughout Kalos, collecting badges and making friends. His first Pokemon was an Eevee he received from his parents, and received the other members of his team throughout his travels. Kept in contact with his family every once in a while, battled gyms, the like. Until he was on Route 17 heading to Anistar City. That day, things were warm enough for the snow to melt. Enough to allow travel on foot. It was broad daylight, but there was a group of Pokemon nearby that stole every bit of food they could find. And Adrian had food on him. The resulting sequence of events sent Adrian on a path that would, along with others he only knew through rumors, determine the fate of the entire world. It was bigger than him. It was bigger than a city, or even a region. If Adrian and these unknown others fail their mission, the world will see a darkness it has never seen before, and likely will never recover from. Personality Personality wise, Adrian could be seen as a rather... inconsistent individual. He cares greatly about his friends and treats strangers with the same respect he does authority figures. But when he finds an enemy or someone of less-than-moral standing, his rage tends to get the better of him and he becomes a scary individual. Even close friends are legitimately terrified by his rages when they're particularly bad. However, outside these moments, he's a genuinely gentle and caring person. He knows how to think logically, stating he's learned at a young age that the world can be a dark place, but is also capable and willing to look on the bright side of things instead of basically becoming a nihilist. This view, plus his meeting with Jirachi early on, allows him to accept his new form rather quickly and, while he does wish to find a way to turn back to normal, he does not lament his situation, instead finding joy in the new things his form lets him do. However, not all is happiness and sunshine with this Absol Hybrid. Around the same time Adrian adopted his view of the world, he also developed something rather depressing. Adrian wears his heart on his sleeve, and this tends to leave him vulnerable, especially when he was young. A feeling of hopelessness and despair grips him every time he feels someone is upset with him, especially when he feels it was something he personally did, and with his tendency to speak his mind without thinking first, this leads to him having bouts of what is basically depression quite frequently. His bluntness has earned him very few friends, but the ones he does have, he cherishes like family. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Abilities and Skills Like Aaron/Erin, Adrian can do something unique since his transformation. As he was so close to death when his transformation occurred, his soul was briefly in contact with Giratina's Realm, the Reverse World and the Land of the Dead. When he woke up, his soul had retained a fragment of the energy from that world, allowing him to manipulate shadows. What he can do with them is only limited by his own imagination and will, and how much shadow there is around him. This makes him particularly dangerous during times of low or angled light, such as dawn or dusk. His Keystone changed color the moment he first used his power, resulting in it turning purple and becoming a conduit for this power. While it is not impossible for Adrian to use his shadow power without the Keystone, having makes using this power infinitely easier. In addition, he has some basic martial arts training from his Mienshao, Tai, and is a remarkably fast learner. Moves Shadow Ball-Learned after training with Ashe Razor Wind- Known initially Future Sight- Learned after training with Tai Quick Attack- Known initially Trainer Card Pokémon Team Tai- Level 35 Mienshao Ashe- Level 35 Houndoom w/ Houndoominite Ace- Level 32 Raichu Sylph- Level 40 Sylveon Jirachi (technical)- Level ?? Jirachi Pokémon League Standings Kalos Region League- 5 badges, has not attempted Kalos Elite Four yet Gallery See Also Category:Characters Category:Hybrids